Reunited Romance
by Inulinka
Summary: Souji returns to Inaba for Golden Week and is greeted by Yukiko. The two lovers reunite and the first night passes normal enough. After a passionate reunion Souji, Yukiko, and the others have to band together for one final mystery!


Alright guys! I'm taking a break from** Distant Love** and I'm hoping if i write some other story, maybe my creative juices will start flowing and I can finally write chapter 4! Anyway! This story is going to be atleast 4 chapters, so I hope I get lots of reviews! And yes, it seems as if I'm keeping the romance theme going, but don't worry, I promise this one will have some action and mystery! Anyway enjoy guys :)!

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, May 3rd 2012- Sunny<strong>

**Afternoon-**

The train began moving faster as the p.a. system sounded.

"The next stop is, Yaso-Inaba"

He was finally returning to the place he only spent a year. But truth be told, he may aswell spent his whole life there. It certainly felt like it. He had learned everything that there was to know about Inaba. It's not as if Inaba was a large city, in fact, Inaba was a small rural town in the middle of Japan. He had made so many friends there, and these friends were all left behind once his year was up. But now, he was returning. It was Golden Week, and Souji decided to take his friends up upon their offer. He will return to Inaba.

The dark tunnel that the train was going through had finally ended, and the light blinded Souji as he looked out the window. It was as he remembered. The blue sky, the mountains, the trees, he was finally back. Finally out of the city. The trees extended as far as the eye could see. Souji stood up and prepared to disembark from the train. He grabbed his suitcase and stood by the door, waiting for the train to stop. With the station insight, the train put on the breaks and slowly came to a stop. The p.a. system roared again.

"This is Yaso-Inaba Station. Those exiting, please do so in a timely fashion, as the train will be departing momentarily."

The station was not a big station. It was only a small stop, and served the purpose of a small community quite effectively.

The doors flung open, and Souji took a step outside of the train and onto the station. He was "home". This time, he would not be staying with his uncle Dojima and cousin Nanako, no this time, he would be staying with someone special. He took his cell phone out and looked at the time: 12:15 pm, the time he was supposed to meet his "host" for the stay. Souji recalled the conversation he had with this host only two nights ago.

* * *

><p>"So Souji! Are you really coming back to Inaba? Are you serious?"<p>

"Yeah I am. I was hoping I could take you up on your offer."

"What offer? Oh, you mean you want to stay at the inn? Sure, I'll tell my mom, and we will have a room set up for you! Oh this is so exciting! I've missed you so much!"

"Haha, I've missed you too, and thanks! I'm leaving in two days for Inaba. I haven't told anyone that I am coming back, except for you. I want to have some alone time with you, before I tell everyone that I am back. Meet me at the station at around 12:15 pm"

* * *

><p>Souji was quickly brought back to reality upon hearing a familiar voice.<p>

"S-Souji! I-is that really you?"

He looked over, and there she was. It was Yukiko Amagi. He smiled.

"Hey Yuikiko, long time no see"

Yukiko almost broke down into tears upon seeing her boyfriend return. She ran over as fast as her legs would carry her and practically jumped on Souji, hugging him and crying.

"I-it really is you! Oh how I've missed you so much! I've missed hugging you! I can't believe that you are back!"

Souji hugged Yukiko back.

"Yukiko, I've missed you so much ever since I've left. Not a moment has gone by since I haven't thought of you."

"Oh Souji, I love you!"

"I love you Yukiko."

The two stood there hugging each other for at least ten minutes until finally Yukiko smiled then decided to speak.

"Oh my! That bag looks really heavy! We should get back to the inn, and to the room that I prepared just for you."

The two walked arm and arm out of the train station, under the clock tower, and down to the street. Inaba hadn't changed at all. Souji didn't expect it would have changed that much anyway, considering it had only been weeks since he had left. Everything was where it should be. This was the grand prize for months of investigation. 'This peace…' he thought to himself. 'It was worth everything and more.'

Yukiko guided Souji to the Central Shopping district, and the two sat side by side, waiting for the bus that would take them to the inn. The central shopping district brought back many memories for him. He looked over at Moel gas station. The gas station where Izanami had given him his power. Further down was Daidara Metalworks, the shop which outfitted all of his journey's into the television. Everything was where it should be.

While waiting, the two lovers reacquainted. Souji asked Yukiko how her school life was going, and it seemed everything was fine. No new students, no major changes, nothing. One tidbit of information though brought a calm to his soul. No boys dared to try the "Amagi Challenge" while Souji was not around. He was afraid with his absence, somebody may have tried to take her away, but she reaffirmed that that was not the case. Sure the occasional boy may have tried to hit on her, but nobody had tried asking her out. She also told him that Yosuke had been watching over her for Souji, so there was nothing to worry about. She was safe in his hands.

The bus soon arrived and the two boarded. After a short ride they arrived at the "Pride and Joy" of Inaba, the Amagi Inn.

The inn was busy as usual. It was a classic Japanese styled inn: wood walls, tatami floors, and hot springs in the back, all surrounded by the natural beauty of Inaba. This inn was certainly a hidden treasure amongst the mountains and trees of seemingly empty and rural town.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening- 7:00 pm:<strong>

Souji was shown to his room. It was on the fourth floor, and had a nice view of the rural scenery. Souji looked outside his window and saw the spring sun setting behind one of the many mountains. The sky behind the mountain was a pinkish orange color, making surrounding trees and mountains look like they were on fire. He turned around and began to unpack with the help of Yukiko. This is the room where he would be staying for the rest of Golden Week. He would be here until Sunday May 6th. Then the next day, he would take the train back, and be on his way.

After unpacking all of his belongings Souji fell on the futon that was laid out for him. It was comfortable, and he was tired after traveling for so long. He laid there for only a few seconds until he felt a body lay by his side. It was Yukiko. Souji quickly looked to his right and smiled at the vixen. She smiled right back at him and wrapped both arms around him, hugging him. The couple was caught in their long awaited reunion, their romantic embrace. The emptiness that they felt, separated from each other, all the loneliness, the worrying, everything. That was all gone now. It was replaced by their young passionate love and by the warmth of each other's bodies. Souji rolled to his side so that he was now facing Yukiko, and and reached out for her head. He grabbed her face and slowly brought it closer to his own.

"Yukiko, your lips. How I've missed them so much. They are beautiful as I remember. Actually... more."

Hearing this made Yukiko blush in embarrassment. Her face turned pink.

"Well Souji. These lips... These lips have missed you too you know."

With that, Souji leaned his head forward and kissed Yukiko, for the first time since he had left. He kissed her, with everything that he had. Every feeling, every urge, that he had to suppress because of her absence was coming out now. Her lips had felt softer then ever. Smoother then ever. More perfect then ever. The love that he had for her, could finally come out. No longer did he have to keep it at bay. It could finally be expressed through this single kiss.

"Oh Souji..."

Yukiko could only stare at the one she loved. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks. Souji lightly wiped it off her face and kissed the spot where he had stopped it.

"I love you Yukiko Amagi. I love you so much. I've been dreaming of this day... this single moment... ever since I had to return to the city."

Yukiko could't say a word. It was as if her voice was stolen from her. How could he finally be back? How can she finally be touching him. How? This isn't a dream is it? Just being next to him... I love him.

The two layed in each others arms as they peacefully fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Well how did you guys like it? I thought it turned out well! Anyway, don't forget to review on your way out ;)! Cya guys soon!<p> 


End file.
